Gharial
The Gharial is a heavy assault armored personnel carrier (more accurately infantry fighting vehicle) used by Last Bastion. Description The Gharial is a companion unit to the Mastodon, designed to support the Mastodon in situations that the super heavy tank cannot take on (except attacking airborne units). Striking a balance between armor and speed, the amphibious Gharial is equipped with two powerful ground-based weapons: a powerful dual power cannon similar to the one used by Kingsframes, and grenade launchers; in tandem, these weapons can quickly pummel structures and defensive emplacements, leaving them in ruins. The Gharial also serves as an armored personnel transport, carrying two Knightframes within its vast hull, ready to take the fight to the enemy. But that’s not all: Gharials are built with survivability in mind. As such, Gharial plating is greatly reinforced to prevent a host of battlefield hazards from affecting it, its crew, or its occupants. Thus, Gharials are completely immune to the effects of – among other things – radiation, chemical poisoning, freezing, EMP, and even Foehn confusion rays and mind control. Overview Assessment Pros * Effective against infantry and structures. * Can transport infantry. * Quite durable. * Amphibious. * Immune to many battlefield hazards (poison, radiation, freezing, EMP) * Immune to mind control, hijacking, depilot, confusion rays, omnicrush. * Can crush infantry and fire on the move. * Decent attack range. * Weapon deals minor splash damage. * Comes with 2 Knightframes. * Can self-repair. * High passenger survivability rate. Cons * Not very effective against armored vehicles. * Quite expensive. * Cannot attack aircraft. * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons and fire hazards. * Infantry cannot fire from inside. * Weak against anti-armor threats. * Cannot outrange advanced base defenses. Quotes The Gharial is voiced by De'Lante Capers (previously credited as Rhys_Dallows). When selected * Armed to the teeth. * Gharial, fully equipped. * A starving croc is never pleasant... * They will never cross the river. * Fish... fish everywhere! When ordered to move * In a snap. * Don't step on the crocodile. * Take me to the feeding grounds. * Down the stream. * Gharial on the move. * I'll bet on that. When ordered to attack * Don't mock the croc. * Fire all weapons! * Strike the weakest spot! * Such big fish, such a little bond. * Blow it away. When ordered to attack air (unused) * Slippery thing you are. * Flew too low. * Start the electronics. * Got you now! * Little fish wants to fly. Trivia * The gharial is a species of crocodile native to Northern India notable for its long thin snout and mainly feeds on fish. * While Gharials cannot attack air units, they still have unique lines when ordered to attack them. * Prior to the release of 3.3, the Gharial was first revealed as an "unidentified Chinese unit"https://forums.revora.net/topic/95449-mental-omega-news-bulletin-2-10112014/, which may give a hint towards the Foehn Revolt's history. ** This will be confirmed in the upcoming Soviet Act Two mission Heartwork or Noise Severehttp://www.moddb.com/mods/mental-omega/images/familiar-faces-return. References Category:Vehicles Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Last Bastion